Pretty Little Spyers
by neversaynevergirl
Summary: 2 years ago Logen disaperaed. And now Cammie and her friends try to discover what happened that night, and there is someone threatening with their secrets. And Josh and Zach are somehow involed with the dissaperance. What will happen? Inspired by PLL
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

Cammie Morgan sat in passenger seat of her mother's car, watching the houses of Roseville, Virginia past her in a blur.

She was happy the first year at her new school ended, but her new best friend Logen Lopez, who is a popular girl, invited her to a sleepover with a bunch of her new friends.

The car stop suddenly, and Cammie hit her head against the dashborad.

"What was that about," Cammie complained to her mother, Rachel, who sat next to her.

They were in front of the house

"Promise me you won't tell them," Rachel told her.

"I know the routine," Cammie said.

"What is it," Rachel asked.

"That I moved all over the world, because of mom's job and you are travel agents," Cammie answred.

"Correct," RAchel said.

"Why can't I tell them you are a soy and I'm a future one, they would keep it a secret," Cammie asked.

"Because they won't understand," Rachel answered.

"Whatever," Cammie muttered.

She reached in the back and grabbed her duffel bag and left the car slamming the door shut.

Cammie walked to the pool house next to Logen's house which rested there waiting for a pool to accompany it.

The grass was wet from the dew and the sky was getting darker.

She hated keeping secrets from her new best friends.

She went to too manydifferent schools and new 100 people but she haven't actaully made best friends.

"Cammie's here," she heard Liz Sutton call from the pool house.

"Hey Cammie," her friends greeted.

**Later that night**

Macey McHenry, and Logen sat on the coches while the others sat on the floor.

"So, Cammie, I know someone who likes you," Logen said.

"Who," Bex Baxter asked.

"Josh Abrams," Logen answered.

"No way, he is so hot," Macey said.

Cammie rolled her eyes, and Liz changed the subject.

"How 'bout we hypnotize someone," she asked

"How about Cammie so we can find out if she likes him," Logen said.

"Whatever," Cammie said and Logen sat behind her and started rubbing her temples.

But after that Cammie didn't remmeber a thing, the next thing she knew was she woke up and Macey, Bex and Liz were asleep.

But Logen wasn't there.

She shook Liz awake and the others.

"Where is Logen," Macey asked.

The others shrugged and looked outside.

It was pouring rain and even anyone of the girls but Cammie would step out in the rain without being scared of ruining their hair.

They went all across town but no sign of her and all the girls were getting worried.

But they went outside and called Logen's named for more than a half an hour wihtout ans answer, they ran to tell Logen's parents and the police came, and after months of searching for Logen, it later have stopped.

No one dared to speak of Logen, or that night she dissapeared from her back yard.

Until 2 years later.

**A little bad, but it will be better later. I thought of having PLL storyline with GG, so it would awesome. Which GG would be similar PLL character? Please review and read it when it gets better, soon.**


	2. I spy a Gallagher Girl

**I don't own anything.**

**2 years later.**

Cammie Morgan walked toward her new house which she remembered moving in so long ago.

After 2 years at a spy school just a few minutes away from Roseville, at Gallagher Academy, where her sister, Caroline, works, while her mother flew to Langley.

"It looks the same," Cammie said to her mother, who followed her.

"Yeah it does," Rachel said.

"But it doesn't" Cammie muttered, thinking about that night.

Rachel left Cammie alone in her room.

The bed was still the way she made it last summer when she returned from school, until she went to Nebraska.

Her books were in the same pile with it in alphabetical order.

From C.S. Lewis to Shakespeare.

But to her it seemed different.

Different since Logen wasn't around anymore and different that herself was different.

She walked to her window and gently pulled the curtain aside and saw the old carvings on the windowpane that her old friends made years ago.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," she heard someone call in front of her.

Cammie lifted her head and saw Zach Goode poking his head out of the window which made her smile.

Before going to Gallagher Academy, she used to talk to him every night before she went to bed, about life in Roseville and Logen and how mean she could be.

Cammie opened the window and poked her head out.

"What up," she asked.

"So how was your princess school," he asked.

Everyone in Roseville thought that Gallagher Academy was a school for rich and snobby girls, since they arrive in limos.

But he went to Blackthorne before Logen went missing but came back that night and Blackthoren is a school for bad boys.

"It was good, so how was prison," Cammie asked.

"Just like hell," Zach answered, then laughed.

"Good to know," she said.

"So Gallagher Girl, if you want to, I can show you around sometime since its a different school and all," he asked.

"Sure, I'll like that," she answered.

"Well, see u around princess," Zach joked and left the window.

"Bye," she muttered.

Zach is the hottest boy in town and every girl likes him but he doesnt show any feelings to girls and he is like very mysterious.

And he is hotter than Josh Abrams, but Cammie didnt have feelings for anyone since she isnt into relationships.

But then suddenly her phone went off. She walked to her bed and picked up her phone.

She opened the text message from an unknown and read, _I spy a naughty spy -LL_

**2nd chapter up. Zach aahhh! So what do you think each secret is for each girl, please review.**


	3. Heartbroken

**I don't own anything.**

Liz walked through her house to grab her backpack to go to the library.

SHe needed to get caught up on her summer reading list anyway, before school gets back in session in a week.

This year she was in most AP classes, and then she would do any extra credit projects and then the school play and in a few years she would be hitching a ride to Harvard which is way better than Yale where her sister, Millie, went.

SHe crossed the living room and entered the kitchen where she saw Millie there, against the fridge with her on again off again boyfriend, Mason Fredferd.

"Eww, you two should get a room," Liz complained.

Millie pushed Mason away and looked down at her tiny blode sister.

Millie is a flawless blonde that doesn't get a single answer wrong.

Liz wanted to be better than her sister so she doesn't have to be compared to her.

"Get out here shrimp," Millie quietly told her,

"Liz can stay," Mason said as he leaned over the kitchen island with a bottle of water in his hands.

"No I was just passing through," LIz told him.

"Oh, hey are you doing field hockey this year," he asked.

"Yeah, can you help me pratcice for tryouts," Liz asked.

"Yeah sure, since I will be at your school working," he answered.

"Nice," Liz said and there was silence.

"Liz, aren't you suppose to be going somewhere," Millie interupted the silence.

"Oh yes I am, bye Mason," Liz said.

"Bye," he called to her when she left the room.

Liz swung her backpack over her shoulder and headed to her bike but before she aproached it, she saw MAson's car.

And she rememebered that Mason pinned her up agaisnt it, kissing her 2 years ago ans she had told Logen.

Poor Logen, she had crushes on most the boys espieclly Mason but Liz had him.

But she shrugged her off her shoulders, she's gone anyway out of her life maybe someone safe but no one tells her anything.

And that is when she saw that note on her nike, in a familiar hand writings but somehow can't place whose handwriting it is.

SHe read _Aww poor Lizzy, heartbroken over your sister's boyfriend -LL._

Who is this person, she asked herself.

**So i was thinking Cammie as Hanna but not anything like her, Liz as Spencer, MAcey as Aria, and Bex as Emily. I need help with their secrets what do you think the last 2 be? And GG5 update: (i do this with my other story) Zach goes shirtless, SHIRTLESS, says so on her website, going to die of giggling over how fictionaly hot he is. Please review.**


	4. The new Macey

**I don't own anything.**

Macey McHenry felt wozzy. Her head was throbbing and she had the taste of a dirty sock in her mouth.

After the crazy phrat party at her house last night, she and her best friend Savy, ended sleeping in the bathroom.

Well pretty much passed out from the vodka.

Ever since her parents got a divorce beacuse of all the politics that her dad has been involved in, Macey ran away by smoking, stealing and drinking.

And since Logen dissapeared and Cammie went to a different school, she didn't feel like hanging out with nerdy Liz or that african bitch Bex.

Macey sat up in the bath tub feeling uncormtable and awkward. Her strap was hanging by her arm near her elbow, which was showing half her skin colored bra.

She noticed Savy, sticking her head in the toliet snoring. Looks like she died throwing up, Macey thought.

She grabbed onto the faucet and sat on the rim of the tub, with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

She stood up and noticed that her heel was broken. Ah shit, she thought.

Macey made her way out of the bathroom, limping.

She held onto the wall to keep her balance, moving her way through the messy hallway.

Everyone had left except for all their shit on the floor, beer cans, beer bottles, and vodka bottles.

There was toliet papar and broken glass all over furniture.

She made her way downstairs and she heard the phone ring.

Walking through the kitchen and reaching for a glass of and filling it up with tap water when the voicemail filled the room.

"Hey Macey, its your father. Um, I'm coming to Roseville for a few weeks. And I am coming back with your mother tomorrow, see you later sweetie pie."

Macey dropped her glass and it shattered into a million pieces. She hasn't talked to her father in years and why in he coming back with her mother.

Her cellphone went off and she opened it to read the text.

_Hefty Macey gets her little daddy back, hopefully you know why he wants to see you again- LL_

**Sorry bad and short. And some of you guys know the reason I haven't been updateing lately. Pleas don't say anything bad cause I don't wanna feel sad. The characters that are simliar are Cammie = Aria, Macey= Hanna (thought she should be Aria since in the first GG book she seemed to have a crush on Mr. Solomon), Liz= Spencer and Bex= Emily (no one thought she will be like her except us). Pleas review and I promise prosmie promise it will get better and please no critizem.**


	5. Bex loves ?

**I don't own anything.**

Rebecca "Bex" Baxter walked down her the streets of Roseville on a sunny day.

The sky was different colors of bright blue and fluffy white clouds floating in mid air.

She walked past Logen's house which was deserted after her dissapearence.

The family moved to Florida to get away from reporters knocking down their doors and police over there 24/7.

And that's when Roseville got quiet since Logen disspeared, she was the life of the party, and after the rumors and the reporters had gone home or died down, no one dared to talk about Logen.

It seemed like Logen was never alive.

But Bex was the only one who thought about her everyday and asking "What ifs" to herself.

What if Logen was alive?

What if Logen was dead?

What if Logen was being tortured in a cave by the sea?

What if Logen came back and didn't remember her?

Or what if Logen didn't come back at all?

She shuddered at that thought.

Bex cared about Logen more than a friend, but Bex couldn't bring to herself that she was different, besides being African-American and British.

One time she even cared about Cammie before she went to a boarding school.

After passing Logen's house Bex stopped and stared through the window.

She thought she saw a slender figure standing there, watching her.

Bex stood there looking at the window, before making her feet move into the house.

She made tiny baby steps toward the house, before going up the porch steps.

The steps groaned at every step she took and was scared that someone would see her.

Her hands shaking on the railing as the wooden starting shaking beneath her.

Bex stepped up onto the landing and slowly placed her hand on the freezing cold doorknob.

She looked back to the street and looked both ways to make sure no one was watching her.

When the coast was clear she made her way inside slammed the door quickly shut.

"Logen," she called.

Bex ran upstairs and went to the first door on the left side and came into Logen's room.

It was full of her stuff, untouched.

She picked up the doll that laid on the floor that she gave to Logen on her 12th birthday.

Logen was obsessed with Beanie Babies then and that's what Bex thought was a good present to give her to show that she cared.

But it seemed like Logen had forgetten about her obsession on her birthday because when Bex came over and gave Logen the doll she just threw in the closet.

She hugged the doll to her chest and looked out the window to the street.

She saw Cammie walking down the sidewalk toward the house with a bag coming around her shoulders and putting something in.

Bex wanted to yell and say hi since she hasn't seen her in years.

Cammie looked so much different to Bex, she was the same hiehgt she used to be.

Her hair was more darker than it was, but to Bex she was more a stranger than a friend.

Then Bex's phone started to vibrate in her pant pocket.

She swiftly took it out and opened it to read a text message from a number that is unknown.

_Poor Bexy, who to chose. Cammie the secret Morgan, or You Long Lost Love, Logen?- LL_

And Bex knew it was time to get out of that house.

**I'm seriously trying my best to make these chapters so don't be mean to me, since I know they're short, the first few chapters are hard for me. ANd this is the first time I am writing about someone who is gay, so its hard for me sorry. Please review.**


End file.
